callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Russian Civil War
The Second Russian Civil War was a conflict in 2011 that was primarily based in Russia and areas in the Middle East. It involved Russian Loyalists, heavily supported by British and American forces''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', against the Ultranationalist rebels''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and their Middle Eastern allies, codenamed OpForCall of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Opposing Force)Opfor on Wikipedia, led by Khaled Al-Asad. However, after the Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev was assassinated by a joint British SAS, Russian Loyalist, and US marine force, sympathy for the Ultranationalists spanned the globe, and resulted in Ultranationalist victory''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. Background In 1996, the British government authorized its first assassination order since the World War II on Imran Zakhaev, a Russian arms dealer who would soon be purchasing spent fuel rods salvaged from the ruined Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant. The mission was to be carried out by Alpha Team, a two-man SAS sniper team comprising of Captain MacMillan as sniper team leader, and Lieutenant Price as the shooter. The team's first objective was to sneak into the abandoned city of Prypiat, Ukraine and set up a sniping position in the Hotel Polyssia. After successfully completing it, they utilized the previously-airlifted M82A1 Sniper Rifle to hit Zakhaev's left arm. Shortly after, the sniper team is compromised and after shooting down a rebel Mi-28, they escaped the building and proceeded to Extraction Point Four, a nearby amusement park. On the way, another Mi-28 appeared and it too was shot down; however, the chopper went down "hot", and when it crashed, shrapnel crippled Captain MacMillan. Lieutenant Price carried him to the extraction point near a ferris wheel with Ultranationalists hot on their trail. After a fierce standoff, the two snipers managed to hold back waves of Ultranationalists long enough until the extraction team of US Marines arrived in a CH-46 Sea Knight and safely evacuated both snipers. Imran Zakhaev permanently lost his arm, but managed to survive the encounter. This would slowly lead him to become known as a leader within Russia, and head of Russia's Ultranationalist political party. It would also be the most likely cause of his hate towards the western world.Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Course of War Pre-War Events Coup D'etat in Arab Peninsula Before the war, Imran Zakhaev realized that a Russian Civil War, with 15,000 nuclear weapons on the line, would gain a high level of western attention. In order to cause a diversionary war, he contacted his Middle Eastern ally, Khaled Al-Asad. Al-Asad would become the most powerful man in the Middle East, after launching a coup d'etat of the government of an unnamed Arab nation, all funded and supported by the Ultranationalist party. Al-Asad's forces would become known as OpFor, or Opposing Force, by the United States military.Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Al-Asad's coup d'etat was completed with the assassination of the President, Yasir Al-Fulani on national television. His country, despite advertising an upcoming peace within the nation, was remarkably unstable. This was seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare when OpFor soldiers are seen assassinating civilians who did not support Al-Asad's leadership.Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Estonian Freighter with Nuclear Weapons is Destroyed Around the same time period as Al-Asad's coup came an SAS assault on an Estonian freighter, registration number 52775, in the Bering Strait. Utilizing intelligence gained from a Loyalist informant on an Ultranationalist camp, a small squad of SAS discovered nuclear WMD's being transported, along with a document written in Arabic. They barely managed to escape after "fast movers", enemy MiG-29's, performed an airstrike on the freighter. War Begins American Assault Prior to the USMC's mission, a joint British SAS-Russian Loyalist force, commanded by Cpt. Price and Sgt. Kamarov respectively, launched a small assault on an Ultranationalist camp. They soon split up, with Sgt. Kamarov taking the town and Cpt. Price rescuing a valuable informant. A little while after that, an AC-130 gunship supported Cpt. Price's team's evacuation to USMC helicopters. The United States, unknowingly being fooled by Zakhaev's diversionary plan, launched an attack on a coastal city on the Arab Peninsula, located in the unnamed Arab country. Here, in a local television station, Zakhaev was supposedly spreading nationwide propaganda. The television propaganda was revealed to be a recording, as there was no sign of Al-Asad. Attack on the Capital City The war would continue in the Middle East as U.S. Marines continued their push towards the Capital City, where Al-Asad was cornered. General Shepherd, then supposedly in command of U.S. forces in the Middle East, would lead a massive offensive campaign on the capital city, using Force Recon and Wild Weasel units to take down Al-Asad's air defenses. The British Special Air Service had also informed the U.S. Marines of captured intelligence which indicated that Al-Asad may have a Russian nuclear warhead, possibly for use in a last-ditch, "scorched earth" situation. NEST teams, covered by SEAL teams, were then deployed in an attempt to find and defuse the nuclear warhead. Soon, all U.S. forces were recommended to evacuate and reach a minimal "safe distance" from the center of the city, where the warhead was recovered. One notable team within 1st Force Recon, Bravo Team, would attempt to rescue a downed Cobra pilot even after they were informed that they would not reach the safe distance in the event of nuclear detonation. The NEST teams would evidently fail to defuse the nuclear warhead, resulting in a catastrophic explosion that cost the lives of 30,000 U.S. marines. This would lead to the next war, five years later—after General Shepherd became rogue—in an attempt by him to show off the true power of the U.S. military. Al-Asad in Azerbaijan The British SAS gained intelligence from Nikolai that Al-Asad had not acted in a suicidal attempt to escape the U.S. assault, but instead that he escaped prior to nuclear detonation into a small village in Azerbaijan. Cpt. Price and his team, Bravo Team, would then infiltrate several houses in Azerbaijan in a desperate attempt to find him. This would succeed, and Al-Asad would be captured and interrogated. The team would learn that the nuclear warhead was actually supplied by Imran Zakhaev, the leader of the rebellious Russian political party, the Ultranationalists. Price would then remember his assassination attempt of Zakhaev fifteen years previously. Al-Asad was soon executed by Price with an M1911 pistol. Eight hours later, the SAS soldiers were attacked by Al-Asad's men, who were supposedly looking for Al-Asad. Bravo Team managed to hold off the offensive and escape on USMC helicopters. The USMC and SAS would then perform a variety of joint operations against the Ultranationalists. Battle of the Altay Mountains The joint USMC/SAS/Russian Loyalist force then got a location on Imran Zakhaev's son, Victor. They planned to capture him and question him on the whereabouts of his father. After taking over an Ultranationalist-controlled checkpoint, they ambushed him. Zakhaev would attempt to escape, and ran from the team until he reached a dead end at the roof of a five-story building. Before the team was able to restrain him, he fired his M1911 at his jaw, killing himself. Zakhaev's Reaction With their last lead as to where Zakhaev was gone, the team decided to wait. Imran Zakhaev, shocked, would then force all U.S. and British forces to exit Russia immediately, or suffer the consequences. The SAS and USMC team would then storm an Ultranationalist-controlled missile launch facility. However, shortly prior to their arrival, Zakhaev launched two RT-2UTTH Topol-M ICBMs, each containing six separate nuclear warheads. Eight of these were targeted towards U.S. cities, with the ability to cause an estimated 41 million American civilians. The other four would supposedly be targeted towards the UK. After receiving the missile abort codes from Loyalists, the team infiltrated the facility. After heavy fighting, they managed to abort the missile detonations and destroy the missiles with zero civilian casualties. Zakhaev's Death The team would board vehicles in an attempt to escape the facility. This would also involve getting through a highway with heavy Ultranationalist defenses. An Ultranationalist helicopter would blow up a bridge while their vehicles were on it, thus causing the team to be stranded. After fierce fighting and heavy Ultranationalist reinforcements, an exploding gas tanker would knock out a majority of the team, as a Loyalist force made their way to the bridge to provide gunship support to their allies. Imran Zakhaev himself would then enter the scene, executing one member of the team. His plow through the remnants of the USMC/SAS team would be cut short when Loyalist gunships barged in an began to fire upon Zakhaev's forces. It would be then that John "Soap" MacTavish would execute Zakhaev with an M1911 pistol that Cpt. Price slid to him while both were on the ground behind him. Loyalist helicopters would drop in allied reinforcements and evacuate the team. Cpt. Price was seemingly dead (later, it was revealed that he was alive) and "Soap" passed out while on a stretcher being lifted to the helicopter. Ultranationalist Victory Some time between 2011 and 2016, the Ultranationalists would win the war. How they managed to do it without a leader is unknown, although it is a common belief that they gained national sympathy for the loss of their leader. Another belief is that they launched a coup d'etat of the Russian government. Both of these are possible. Boris Vorshevsky would then become the new elected president of Russia. Aftermath The Second Russian Civil War would cost the lives of over 30,000 U.S. Marines. It would also force a strained U.S.-Russian relationship, and it is often implied that a second Cold War took place between the two countries. Cpt. Price would be alive and imprisoned within a Russian Gulag, and would play a major role in the beginning stages of the Russo-American War as part of Task Force 141, before becoming an international criminal. "Soap" would return to the UK and become the field commander of Task Force 141, also becoming an international criminal alongside Price. General Shepherd would become rogue after his loss of 30,000 marines, setting up the events that led to the Russo-American War. He would be executed by "Soap" with a knife that "Soap" threw after pulling it out of his abdomen. Notable military operations *Initial Attempt to Assassinate Imran Zakhaev *Assault on the Estonian freighter *Execution of President Al- Fulani *Rescue of Codename: Nikolai *First Attempted capture of Al-Asad *Operation: WAR PIG *2nd attempted capture of Al-Asad *Succesful capture and execution of Al-Asad *Attempted capture of Victor Zakhaev *Assault of the Nuclear Facility and attempted capture of Imran Zakhaev References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2